harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravenclaw Quidditch team
The Ravenclaw Quidditch team is one of the four house Quidditch teams at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Annual fixtures 1st Match: Hufflepuff - Ravenclaw Third/Fourth weekend in November 2nd Match: Ravenclaw - Slytherin Third/Fourth weekend in February 3rd Match: Gryffindor - Ravenclaw Third/Fourth weekend in May 4th Match: Gryffindor - Slytherin History 1991-92 When Ravenclaw played Gryffindor, Gryffindor were missing their Seeker, Harry Potter, who was unconscious in the hospital wing during the game. Ravenclaw gave Gryffindor their worst beating in three hundred years."Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets"(Chapter 7, "Flight of the Fat Lady") It is most likely that either Ravenclaw or Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup. 1992-93 Although they got to play Hufflepuff , Ravenclaw's Quidditch Cup campaign was cut short due to the attacks on Muggle-born students and the reopening of the Chamber of Secrets. It is unknown how they were in the standings for that year. Roger Davies was presumably on the team this season, as he was captain for the next. 1993-94 Roger Davies was captain of the team this season. His fellow Chasers were Randolph Burrow and Jeremy Stretton. Jason Samuels and Duncan Inglebee played as Beaters. Cho Chang was Seeker and Grant Page was Keeper."Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup" Ravenclaw were narrowly defeated by Slytherin a week after the term after Christmas began."Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"(Chapter 12, "The Patronus") Their second match against Gryffindor was played on a clear, cool day with a very light breeze. Cho Chang flew a Comet Two Sixty, when taking on opposing Seeker, Harry Potter's Firebolt. Gryffindor took an eighty point lead, but Ravenclaw managed to reduce the lead to 80-30. Cho decided to mark Harry rather than seek out out the Snitch. When Harry Potter spotted the Snitch for the third time, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Flint entered the pitch dressed as Dementors. Harry cast a Patronus at them and then caught the Snitch ahead of Cho giving Gryffindor the win."Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"(Chapter 13, "Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw") The result of the Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff match is unknown. 1995-96 Roger Davies held the team's captaincy. His fellow Chasers this season were Chambers and Bradley. Cho Chang was Ravenclaw's Seeker. Ravenclaw defeated the Hufflepuff Quidditch teamAlthough not mentioned in the book, this has to have been the case for Hufflepuff not to have won the Quidditch Cup. The final game of the season was Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. The game was played in fine, clear conditions. Roger Davies opened the scoring, but Gryffindor Keeper, Ron Weasley managed to up his performances from the previous two matches and Gryffindor Seeker, Ginny Weasley caught the Snitch. Gryffindor won the match and the Quidditch Cup."Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix"(Chapter 30, "Grawp") 1996-97 Gryffindor defeated Ravenclaw in the final game 450-140 to recapture the Quidditch Cup. Uniform and equipment The Ravenclaw Quidditch team's uniforms are blue and bronze like their house colours. For Beaters, they also carry small black clubs (similar to baseball bats) to help them ward off Bludgers during matches. The Keepers wear gloves to protect their hands. Safety features Generally, protective arm-length Quidditch gloves and knee-pads are the only armour used. In stormy conditions, some players wear goggles. However, the Keeper may wear shoulder-pads, chest armour and a helmet. Behind the scenes *The Ravenclaw Quidditch team has never appeared in the films to date. *They are said to wear blue and bronze robes in the books, but in the video games they always wear blue and white/silver. *Gilderoy Lockhart may have been a member of the team, possibly as a Seeker.Lockhart wears Ravenclaw Quidditch robes in a photo taken for the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, which can be seen in the "Lockhart's Classroom" feature on Disc 2 of the DVD, and in the picture-in-picture feature on Disc 1 of the Ultimate Collector's Edition Blu-ray. Notes and references fr:Équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle Category:Hogwarts Quidditch teams Quidditch team Category:Quidditch teams